japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Megumi Hayashibara
Megumi Hayashibara (林原 めぐみ, born March 30, 1967 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese lyricist, radio personality, singer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Animation' *Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) - Faye Valentine *Love Hina (2000-2001) - Haruka Urashima *Magic Kaito 1412 (2015) - Ai Haibara (ep21) *Ranma ½ (1989) - Ranma Saotome (Female) *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Ranma Saotome (Female) 'Anime Shorts' *Ranma ½: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) - Ranma Saotome (Female) 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: Fugitive: Kogorō Mōri (2014) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Ai Haibara *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Haruka Urashima *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Haruka Urashima 'Movies' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (1999) - Madōshi *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Faye Valentine *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Ai Haibara *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Rei Ayanami *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Rei Ayanami *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Rei Ayanami *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Ai Haibara *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Air/Sincerely Yours (1997) - Rei Ayanami *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Rei Ayanami *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Honey Queen *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Musashi, Absol *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Tsutarja *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Musashi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Musashi, Latias *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Musashi *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Ranma Saotome (Female) *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Ranma Saotome (Female) *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Leila 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2009-2011) - Ai Haibara *Detective Conan: Secret File (2000-2012) - Ai Haibara, Akako Koizumi (ep1) *Love Hina: Again (2002) - Haruka Urashima *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (1989) - Christina Mackenzie *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Ranma Saotome (Female) *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Ranma Saotome (Female) *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Ranma Saotome (Female) *Ranma ½: Special (1994-1995) - Ranma Saotome (Female) Video Games 'Video Games' *Cowboy Bebop: Serenade of Reminiscence (2005) - Faye Valentine *Detective Conan: Mirage of Remembrance (2007) - Ai Haibara *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Rei Ayanami *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Shantotto *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Shantotto *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Shantotto *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Rei Ayanami *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Queen Andoria *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Rei Ayanami *New Century Evangelion: 2nd Impression (1997) - Rei Ayanami *New Century Evangelion: Eva and Pleasant Friends (1998) - Rei Ayanami *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (1997) - Mana Kirishima, Rei Ayanami *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - Rei Ayanami, Pen Pen, Yui Ikari *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari *Project X Zone (2012) - Due Flabellum *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Marion Whelch *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Shantotto Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors